


His One Magic

by AngelFace273 (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Just a theory I have, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelFace273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been defeated. They thought they had the fight in the bag, but they were wrong. How could this have happened? How were their rivals so strong? There was only one person they could go to for answers. Well, the only one they could go to without getting flamed or pulverized. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! While this is not my first story ever, it is my first story here on AO3, so please be gentle with me. This story is also on FF.Net, under my account there of the same name. So if you recognize this story, it's probably from there.
> 
> This takes place right after chapter 297, and does not take into account anything that's happened past that. Also, some NaLu fluff that could be taken as just friendship if you tilt your head to the side and squint.

Two figures stood quietly in the shadows, waiting for the room ahead of them to empty. Eyes boring into the door, they were silent as a petite girl with short blue hair skipped out to who-knows-where, followed by two men running to catch up. They still kept quiet as moments later a beast of a man covered in bandages waved to those still in the room as he walked out and down the hallway. Still they waited as an old woman stalked out next, grumbling about silly stupid humans, followed by a young girl with long midnight hair and a little white cat in a dress. The two figures became rigid and simultaneously held their breaths as the girl paused for a moment, sniffing the air.

"Is something the matter, Wendy?"

Said girl turned to the cat, who had paused further down the hall seeing her human do so.

Wendy shook her head and continued on towards the cat, replying, "It's nothing Charle. I thought I smelled something…"

The two figures waited until the girl and her cat were out of eyesight, and few minutes more for safety, before finally stepping out of the shadows. The two men seemed as different as day and night, both rather covered in bandages. The light man sniffed the air, much like Wendy had done not long before, and murmured, "They're all gone now. Nobody else's in the room 'cept her."

"Then by all means," the dark man replied. "Let us go and get what we came for."

With complete stealth, the two men crept towards the door, senses on edge in case anyone came near. Finally reaching the door that had held their attention for some time, the light man silently opened it, allowing the dark man to slip inside the room before sweeping in as well before shutting the door behind him.

The room appeared to be akin to that of a hospital room, with several beds to one side and a curtain between each bed. A pretty and curvy blonde woman occupied one of these beds, dressed in pajamas with bandages of her own wrapped around her head and arms. Having been looking away from the door when the new visitors crept inside, she turned at the sound of the door closing with an expectant look on her face.

A look that quickly melted into surprise and fear at the sight of the two men.

"S-Sting? Rogue?" she stammered. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

 

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lucy-san," Rogue nodded his head in greeting. "We wish to request a moment of your time to help with a small matter."

Lucy's heart was hammering in her throat. What help could she give powerful dragonslayers from Sabertooth? If only Natsu would hurry and visit like he said he would… "Why should I help you?" she demanded, trying to ignore the tremble in her body. "It was one of your nakama that put me in this state. How do I know you won't repeat her performance in revenge against Natsu?"

"Relax, we just wanna ask you something," Sting held up his hands in defense. "Once we have the information we want, we'll be outta here."

Calming down marginally, Lucy eyed them both warily. "What information would I have that you would want? My magic is different from yours, and I won't tell you anything that can harm my nakama."

"You are partners with Natsu-san, correct?" At Lucy's nod, Rogue continued. "Sting and I noticed something fascinating and odd about Gajeel-san and Natsu-san during our battle, and you are the closest person to Natsu-san apart from his Exceed partner."

"We figured that you'd probably know what it was," Sting added. "And be the best source of information we could get to, without talkin' to the source of our issue."

Now mollified somewhat, Lucy bit her lip in thought. She hadn't noticed anything unusual about Natsu or Gajeel, except perhaps the severe seriousness in how they battled.  _Though that fell down the drain quickly,_ she thought wryly,  _and they ended up fighting with each other as well as their opponents._  Other than that, the two Fairy Tail dragonslayers were just as strong and powerful as any other time. Then again, perhaps it was a dragonslayer thing they noticed. "…What do you want to know?"

Rogue took a seat on the stool next to Lucy's bed while Sting leaned against the wall next to it. "At the beginnin' of the fight," Sting began, "We could sense that Natsu-san and Gajeel-san had powerful magic levels, but nothing we hadn't beaten before without much trouble. We thought we had the match in the bag."

"Yet as soon as the battle started," Rogue picked up, "Both of their magic levels seemed to spike, and continued to do so throughout the match, until they were almost twice as high as the beginning."

"At first we thought it was some kinda new Unison Raid they had learned," Sting explained. "But Natsu-san was still doin' it by himself even after he shoved Gajeel-san into that cart and sent him off."

"And so, we believe that you would know the most about Natsu-san and this new… power-increasing ability, Lucy-san," added Rogue. "Apart from the Salamander himself."

Lucy, having been looking back and forth between the dragonslayers as they talked, leaned back into her pillow and adopted a thinking pose to contemplate everything she knew about Natsu and his powers.  _Ultear did use her Time Arc on us to increase our magical power,_  she mused. _Could that be it? No, Gajeel wasn't part of that, and they said that both Natsu's and Gajeel's magic levels were continuously spiking._

Just then, a thought occurred to her.  _Their magic levels were spiking, not growing. That means something triggered it. I wonder…_ "Were there specific times when their magics spiked?" Lucy asked out loud, turning back towards the dragonslayers. "Moments where they said something or did something in particular?"

Rogue and Sting shared a glance, each trying to recall a specific moment where their rivals' had done something that was followed by a power spike…

" **Don't look down on Fairy Tail!"**

"… **To fight for my friends that you made fun of."**

It dawned on both of them simultaneously.

"Their magics almost always spiked…" Sting murmured.

"When they were thinking of their nakama," finished Rogue in awe.

Grinning, Lucy nodded. If that was the case, then she knew exactly what this ability was. "Ne," she began, bringing the two dazed dragonslayers back down to Earthland. "Have either of you ever heard of 'The One Magic'?"

Confused at the apparently sudden change of topic, Sting and Rogue looked to each other for answers before turned back and shaking their heads in the negative.

"It's supposed to be the essence of magic," Lucy explained. "The root of all the magic we use. I never thought about it before, but now I think Gajeel and Natsu, especially Natsu, have unlocked part of 'The One Magic' for their use."

If Rogue and Sting looked awed before, they certainly looked completely blown away now. Their greatest idols and rivals, having access to the source of all magic in existence?

"How is this possible?" Sting rasped, his throat having gone dry at the sheer possibilities this "One Magic" could offer.

Lucy smiled at their shock. "Well, if I'm right in what I think 'The One Magic' is," she began, her audience nearly snapping to attention to know the secret. "Then it's easy to see why Gajeel and Natsu have it. In fact, I believe that Natsu has more access to 'The One Magic' than Gajeel, though Gajeel is getting there."

Seeing as the Sabertooth mages still didn't get it, Lucy continued. "Everyone has the potential for 'The One Magic', if my theory is right. It's an awe-inspiring power that can defeat anything, and is infinite once unlocked. It will never run out, and you can make as much of it as you want or need.

"But," she warned as the men began to looking hungry for this power. "It's also rather fragile as well. There are hundreds of ways to unintentionally seal 'The One Magic' back up and never have access to it again. Natsu," Lucy's eyes softened as she thought about her best friend, "he probably has the most access to 'The One Magic' than anyone. Gajeel is close, but his heart hasn't let go of enough old issues to have as much as Natsu."

Her eyes refocused onto Sting and Rogue, both of whom looked utterly captivated. "All magic began from love," Lucy smiled and held a hand to her heart, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "So, 'The One Magic' is Love."

 

* * *

The silence was deafening as Rogue and Sting attempted to take the information in. "The One Magic", the most powerful magic in the world, the source of all magic, was Love?

They both wanted to scoff at the idea. How could Love be so powerful? It was ridiculous, silly, crazy even.

And yet…

Lucy's description of "The One Magic" sounded so amazing, so mighty, so, well,  _magical_. It also sounded exactly like Love. And if Natsu and Gajeel had all that Love for their nakama, no wonder they had beaten them. And as for Natsu having so much access to "The One Magic"…

" **Don't cry for one point. Let's fight again one day."**

Looking back, they could believe it. Just that simple sentence showed them how big his heart was. If all this was true, then Natsu Dragneel could be the strongest mage in existence.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, each seeing the other had come to the same realization. With an ironic smirk from Sting and a somber face from Rogue, the Sabertooth dragonslayers turned back to Lucy to thank her for the enlightening, when…

**WHAM!**

" _ **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!"**_

All three mages snapped to the door –which had been slammed into the wall– where an extremely livid fire dragonslayer with pink hair was glaring 'evil dagger-eyes of death' at the two men in the room.

"We were just leaving, don't get your shorts in a bunch," Sting retorted as he straightened up from against the wall and as Rogue stood up from the stool.

Rogue turned away from a fuming Natsu to bow to Lucy. "We thank you for your time, Lucy-sama," he murmured as Sting also nodded his thanks. "We hope finish your recovery quickly."

"Sorry 'bout what Minerva did to you, Lucy-sama," Sting added over his shoulder as the two passed a still-glaring-and-angry Natsu out the door.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, they could distinctly hear Natsu demanding to know whether they had hurt Lucy at all and what they were doing with her. They shared an amused glance as the same thought passed through their minds;  _Natsu does have a large heart full of Love. And he uses "The One Magic" all to protect his nakama. Especially her._

 

* * *

Natsu raced to Lucy's bedside almost immediately after the door closed behind the Sabertooth mages.

"What were they doing here?" He demanded, beginning to check her over for any new injuries. "Did they hurt you? I'll roast them if they even touched you!"

Lucy was in a slight daze from the dragonslayers' exit, not fully hearing Natsu's rambling threats.  _They called me Lucy-sama…_

"Lucy! Can you hear me?" she heard as her head came out of the clouds. The last thing she expected to see was Natsu panicking over her. "They did some sort of hypnotizing brainwashing spell on you, didn't they! Don't worry Luce, I'll get Levy to fix it while I go kick their asses agai–"

Getting annoyed, Lucy prompting punched Natsu in the head to get him to shut up.

"Natsu!" she snapped as he rubbed his aching head. "Relax, I'm fine! They just wanted to talk. They didn't do anything to me. They didn't even touch me."

Natsu gave her a long, unreadable look, as if to see if she was speaking the truth. He then quietly sat on the bed and pulled the blonde to his chest, tucking her head against his neck.

The celestial mage froze, her heart pounding and her face heating up quickly. "N-Natsu?"

"…I was scared," He confessed, tightening his hold on her. "I could smell that you were alone with them and I was scared that they'd hurt you because I beat them. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt again, much less because of something I did."

Lucy's eyes widened, then softened as she slowly raised her arms to return his hug. "Natsu…" Closing her eyes, she simply leaned against him and gave him the comfort he needed.

Natsu hugged her even harder and breathed in her scent. He always did love her scent. "I won't ever let Sabertooth harm you again," he whispered into her hair. "I promise."

 

* * *

"Hey, Rogue?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think Frosch and Lecter are gonna say when we tell them we got our asses kicked by Love?"

 

 


End file.
